Breaking Dawn
by twilightluvr1995
Summary: Summary- Bella and Edward are soon to be married, a week to be exact and Jacob has disappeared, the real question is, does Bella care more about Edward, as her love, or Jacob as her friend, because when the time comes she WILL have to choose. On he
1. Chapter 1

My Official first fanfiction!!

By: Me, yeah…

Breaking Dawn Story

Summary-

Bella and Edward are soon to be married, a week to be exact and Jacob has disappeared, the real question is, does Bella care more about Edward, as her love, or Jacob as her friend, because when the time comes she WILL have to choose. On her wedding day she is faced with that challenge, since Jacob is missing, she has to decide if she wants her best man at the wedding enough to go looking for him on that same day… and if she does go looking for him, will she run out of time for the wedding? Who does Bella care more about? Find out in MY breaking dawn story

Chapters:

Preparation and a vision

Discussion, Jacob

Decision

Jacobs Departure

The Escape

…

Bio-about ME!!

YEAH, I'm really obsessed with Twilight, it's only the BEST book series in the world.

Favorite book-twilight?? New moon?? Eclipse?? Obviously…

I'm a girl…MHM!

I also have an awesome Fan site here's the link

www.twilightness4all.

awesome website… YES, I'm Bella, LOL

My twilight aim is: twilightness4all

Yes, im that obsessed with twilight, I even have an aim for it

I also wanted to add my love: EDWARD, he is my luvr, yes I have OCDobsessive Edward disorder

Preparation

"Alice… I don't know about this dress…" "Oh Bella, you look fine!!" Alice said happily "Alice, that's not the problem, don't you think it's a bit…. 

Much?" I had thought about the day that was getting closer and closer every second, my wedding day, Alice was taking me from shop to shop trying to find the "perfect" dress, and so far no luck, everything seemed too extravagant. I know that getting married is a big deal but, I don't understand why people couldn't just make it ten times easier and have the bride look through her closet, pick out her prettiest dress and use that and maybe go to a local florist and pick a bouquet that would cost LESS than 100 dollars, I whipped myself out of my fantasy and gazed at myself in the mirror(I was in a changing room at my latest dress shop) I never thought I'd see myself in a wedding dress, but then again, I also never thought I'd meet the man of my dreams, fall in love immediately and soon find out him and his family were vampires. "Uhm, Alice, I think this dress will do, let's just go with this one and get this over with" I said quickly. "Bella you said that you would let me pick out your dress and plan the wedding, that also includes you looking your best and you obviously don't like this dress, luckily, I found three cute little dress shops in the area!!" Alice replied cheerfully. Always happy, a little too happy, although I wanted her to be happy, truthfully I felt bad for her, not remembering anything from when she was human not even her family and friends. I stepped out of the dressing room in my jeans and peach blouse (that Alice had bought for me and insisted I wear) I looked at Alice and noticed her staring at something, I turned around trying to figure out what was so interesting to look at in this shop "Well, Alice, should we go to the next shop now? Haha" I giggled, I'd never thought I'd be the one to suggest looking at MORE clothes. She still remained in the same position unresponsively glaring at something, "Alice" I said one more time, maybe she hadn't heard me, suddenly her hand came up slowly and she motioned for me to wait a second. I walked over to 

the other side of the store to pretend to be interested in one of the dresses on display, it was relatively nice but also too extravagant for my taste, it was a Paloma couture silk satin gown with pearls sewn through the top. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder and turned towards Alice who was standing behind me with a too worried look on her face. "What's wrong" I asked curiously "Bella, follow to the car" "but" I began "No Bella, now" I followed her I'd never seen her this worried "what happened?"I asked "I'll tell you in the car, hurry" she said exasperatingly "what you really want me to have that dress so we have to rush home and get money?" I asked jokingly, I saw the expression on her face and instantly regretted my remark. "sorry" I tried, as soon as I saw the yellow of her all famous yellow porche come into view I felt like I was about to find something out I wouldn't want to find out. We hopped into the car and I once again looked at myself in the mirror, this time the car mirror, strangely I saw the same expression I had seen in the dressing room, a scared unsure look. "Now, will you tell me what's going on?!" She stared at me for a minute then quickly turned to the steering wheel and took a deep breath. I sighed impatiently awaiting the news. "It's Jacob" she managed to get out. "What, what about Jacob?" I asked "and Edward" she mumbled "Well, I had a vision" "Oh, that's what you were doing in the dress shop, I thought you were ignoring me, haha" "No, Bella, I think it's Jacob, I had a vision, you were shouting, I don't know who at because it was a werewolf so I couldn't see him or her, but I saw the look in your eyes, and I could tell, it was Jacob" "What? What happened?" I asked growing more impatient by the minute, "He, is going to come to your house on your wedding day and demand an answer" She said "to what question?" I asked nervously "I'm not really sure, but considering the timing, it being on the wedding 

day and all, I'm assuming it has to do with the wedding, which would mean it has to do with you and Edward, and considering he wants you to have been marrying him, this answer he wants from you could only cause trouble" She took a deep breath after reciting the long theory. "Alice, La Push" I said a little demandingly "Bellaaaaaa… Why?" she asked obviously too lazy to take me or the fear of me running away with Jacob and Jacob convincing me to not marry Edward, and she would then have no wedding to plan, I laughed at those reasons and said "Alice, please I have to talk to Jacob" Alice stared me down looking to see if I was joking I kept my face hard and tried to look absolutely serious. Alice said nothing next and put her key into the ignition of her gorgeous car and headed to La push.

Authors note

Okay, I know this is a really short chapter but I'm just starting, and this is my very first fanfiction so it may not be the best so, whatever but, please comment and the mext chapter should be in within the next week, THANKS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Discussion, Jacob

As Alice's Porche slowed 2 a stop in front of the reservation she finally

took her eyes off the road and looked at me with a worried look in her

eyes. "Bella, there's really not much for you to tell him, no real reason

you have to be here!" she suddenly looked a little more buoyant than

before. "Alice I told you I just want to ask him one more time to not

make me choose between him and Edward because that's childish"

"Oh, well I'm sure we could just call him and talk to him" I noticed how

she said WE, she was really eager to be there while it was happening.

"Alice, I have to do this by myself, Sorry" I said feeling for some reason

like I had just betrayed her. "Well would if I told you, If you didn't go in

there I would, Uhh… let you, well, pick out your own dress for the

wedding" she said sounding like she had just agreed to give up her life -

note- I know she is dead, it's not a serious anyways- "Oh Alice, as

tempting as that offer is, I'm going to have to turn it down. "What,

seriously?" Alice asked incredulously. "Yes, now I'll call you when I'm

done here and you can pick me up, ok?" I asked, but the truth was I

didn't even have a phone to call from but, I was looking that far ahead

anyway. "ok" she said reassuring me she would be here right after I

called her, although I still had my suspicions that she would stay here

and spy on me, or go home and ask Edward what Jacob was thinking

every five seconds, I still had to go. I started to walk towards the small

home I had been to many times. I slowed my walk dramatically as I

approached the small doorway, I wondered how such a tall boy could

fit through there. I brought my hand to the door and knocked softly,

"Who is it?" Billy asked suspiciously, "uh… it's just me, Bella" I said

"Come In" said Billy I opened the tiny door and walked inside "Hey" I

said "Is Jake here?" "Yeah, Jacob, Bella's here" he said, he glared at me

as if there was something I wasn't telling him, and turned his head from

me when Jacob came in the room "Hey Bella" he said He guided me

outside onto the beach, it was getting darker, it was probably around

seven at night. "So, why did you come here?" he asked demandingly,

and then, I forgot why I was there, what did I need to ask him, or tell

him? "Well, I just wanted to… make sure you… were… Coming to the

wedding, yeah" Then that reminded me, the wedding, I needed to ask

him not to make me choose, but since I had already asked this question

he might as well answer it. I noticed I had been looking at the ground

the entire time I had been talking to him I looked up into eyes, and

waited for him to answer. "I might" he said "Oh, well, it would be great

if you could come" thoughts of calling off the entire wedding crossed

my mind, I hated seeing Jacob, my best friend so sad. Then an image of

Edward, the one I loved; and was marrying reminded me that I couldn't

call off the wedding just to see Jacob smile, but I knew what was quickly

approaching after the wedding, the day, I would become a vampire. I

knew that once that happened Jacob and I could never be friends again,

and thought scared me. "Bella, can you just answer one question?" he

asked. "Yeah" I said curiously. "Well, once you marry… the blood

sucker" "Edward" I corrected him "yeah, once you marry _Edward _are

you going to, well, you know, become one of _them?" _I hated how he

said, "Edward", and "them" as if they weren't people, well, they

weren't humans but they **were** people and they should be treated like

it. "So, will you?" he asked again considering I wasn't answering.

"Jacob, I said you could ask me a question, I didn't guarantee I would

answer it" I said "Bella, why can't you tell me?" "Because, you may not

like the answer" I said "I knew it!" he said rudely, turning his back to me

to start walking back home. "No, Jake, You don't know" I allowed

myself to take a deep breath, "Because I'm not even sure yet" I couldn't

believe I had said that, of course I was sure, there wasn't anything I was

more sure about in my life, so why had I said that, to give Jacob fake

hope, I knew he was my best friend and I owed him more than that, but

a stupid treaty should not be able to separate friends. He turned

around and faced me, his body leaning on a Quileute Tribe sign. "Not

sure?" he asked "well not completely, there's some doubt in me

turning into a vampire, one, we would no longer be friends" I looked at

him to make sure he agreed but he gave a still shocked face, as though I

had told him I didn't want to see him anymore "two, I still have to

convince Edward" I said He stared at me still with a wild look in his

eyes, "WHAT? Are you talking about??"He asked surprised and

confused. "Jacob, Edward, may still not transform me, why does that

come as such a shock to you?" I asked "That's not what I mean, why

wouldn't we be friends?" he asked sadly. "Well, of course, because of

the treaty!" I found it hard to believe it would take him this long to

realize that the treaty would be violated if I was bitten." "Werewolves

and Vampires would start a war because"- "But why wouldn't we be

friends?" he asked again. I couldn't believe him, how could we be

friends if we were to be at war, with each other? Was he trying to make

me feel guilty, and not want to marry Edward, as Alice had probably

thought Jacob would? "Jake, I don't want to have to choose between

you and Edward" "Then don't" he said as if he had rehearsed saying it

over and over. "Jake, Edward and I are getting married and I am going

to become one of them" I said, and then realized I said that it was a

definite. "I thought you said you weren't sure yet…?" he said figuring

me out. "Well, it is a definite" He once again, stubbornly headed home,

in the middle of our conversation. "Jake, can't you just, not tell Sam

that I was bitten, then the whole problem would be avoided, we could

still be friends, which is what we both want, I would be married to

Edward, which is what me and Edward want, and there would be no

war, which would please us all" He was still walking away from me as

he said, "Sorry Bella, but it's not that easy I can't choose to tell him or

not, I **have** to, and I'm sorry to say but I don't have a choice, unlike you,

you could choose to avoid the war to and not get bitten" now he

hurried his walk and I followed him but as he approached his door he

opened it waited a few seconds to see if I would follow him inside, I was

too sad to though and decided to just wait outside, I watched him close the door in front of me while I waited for Alice, who I assumed would

have a vision of me waiting for her. Sadly, she would probably force me

to tell her what had happened and I didn't want to explain. I heard a car

approaching and a small squeal, it was Alice "Come on, Bella, I had a

feeling you were waiting for me" she said, "You forgot your cell phone,

didn't you?!" she said cheerfully. "Oh, yeah, I guess so" I said softly, I

slid into the seat next to her and stared out the window at that dark

sky. I wondered what time it was, Charlie was probably waiting for me.

"So, what happened, Bella?" she asked probably already knowing. I

flashed her an "I don't want to talk about it look" and she pretended

she hadn't asked.

Authors note: this breaking dawn fan fiction takes place after Bella has

already told Charlie and Renee she is getting married. However none of

the other events from the first chapter of breaking dawn have

happened aside from her telling Charlie and Renee about the marriage.


End file.
